Creek Style!
by Darkslayer18
Summary: Creek and Style my first smut attempt...not sure its good from the combined perverted minds of princess darkcloud and myself here you go be warned you probably wont like this, mainly told from the pov of the Style boys but focuses on the Creek boys


Disclaimer – I don't usually write smut so this probably won't be good and I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone don't sue me!

It was another average morning in South Park for Kyle as he walked to the bus stop to meet Kenn,y Cartman and most of all Stan who was in fact secretly his boyfriend. Not that either had a problem with people knowing they just thought it was more fun to sneak around and mess with people by hinting at it.

"Hey Stan" Kyle greeted cheerfully with a smile on his face.

"Wow why don't you just get on your needs and suck his dick fag" Cartman commented as usual.

"Well maybe I will...i bet he'd like it" Kyle said smirking as he playfully pressed against Stan.

"Oh you know I would baby" Stan said pulling the other boy close as Cartman's jaw hit the floor.

"S-stop messing around fags!" the fat boy replied turning away.

"Oh you know you wanna watch fat boy..." Kyle purred before laughing his ass off with Stan.

Next thing they knew they were on the bus headed towards school when it stopped at the stop most interesting to Stan and Kyle.

"Here they come look like anythings changed?" Stan asked gazing out at the two boys getting on the bus.

"Nope still hopeless as ever..." Kyle replied sighing watching as Craig and Tweek took their seats.

Stan and Kyle had a particular interest in these boys because Kyle took it upon himself to get all possible gay couples together almost as a turn on for himself. The problem with the Creek boys as Kyle liked to call them isn't that they aren't gay, because they so obviously are it's that they were both submissive...like total bottoms but it was obvious they liked each other just neither had any backbone to speak of. After years of being told he was trash Craig had become extremely shy eaten less and had subsequently become the 3rd smallest boy in school size wise just over Tweek and Butters who were tied for the smallest. As for Tweek he'd always sorta been a pansy so it wasn't any surprise about him.

"What are we gonna do Kyle? Everything we've tried has backfired in some way even after we got that teacher fired..." Stan said referring to an incident involving Tweek.

~flash back~

Stan was following Tweek and a teacher as they made they're way behind the school apparantly Tweek was failing and needed some sort of "make up project".

"So you wanna pass my class huh?" the male teacher asked.

"Y-yes sir gah they'll kill me if I fail i'll do a-anything!" Tweek whimpered pathetically.

Stan suddenly felt his pants tighten he had to admit Tweek looked so cute that if he didn't have Kyle Tweek would be his next choice.

"Well then..." the male teacher began as he unzipped his pants. "You're going to help me with this..."

The teachers cock was semi-hard already and probably was at least 8 inches long.

"W-wha do you mean?" Tweek asked already on his knee inches from the cock with what looked to Stan like desire in his eyes.

"First put your mouth around it gently..." he male teacher began as Tweek put his lips around the much older mans cock his face red with embarrassment but with the way he was squirming in his pants Stan could tell he wasn't hating this treatment.

As his guardian as proclaimed by Kyle he should stop them but he already had his own pants pulled down slightly stroking himself at what he was seeing he couldnt deny fantasizing about giving a blow job to some of the male teachers for a grade he desperately needed well more like he imagined Kyle doing it since he knew how serious he was about his grades.

"Ah just like that..." the man grunted as he gently thrust into Tweeks mouth.

The small boy had slipped his left hand into his tight pants and was fondling himself while he sucked on the tip of the mans cock and pumped with his right hand. The man began to grunt louder and to Stan it appeared that Tweek was deep throating him every few seconds. Stan was pumping himself faster and faster he didn't know how much longer he was gonna last when suddenly the man pulled away and came all over poor Tweeks face.

"Hmm i'm glad I failed you on purpose now and if you want to get better grades then you better take those pants off..." the man said stroking himself.

By this point Tweek had broken down this was no longer enjoyable for him he wasnt ready to give up his virginity apparantly. Stan quickly zipped up his pants and ran up behind the man bashing him with a board that had been laying next to the school. Soon after the police arrived the man was arrested for "trying to rape a boy" Stan had spared the truth for Tweek's sake.

~end flashback~

"Well i've got a plan but...it's drastic but it may be the only way..." Kyle said looking to the two boys cleaning against each other cutely neither aware that the other was gay somehow.

"Well whatever it is you know i'm in" Stan said smirking as he had already received daily payment in the form of a blow job after EVERY class courtesy of the cute red head next to him.

"Great well meet me in the bathroom after last period" Kyle said mischeviously.

~At the end of the day~

Tweek and Craig had both received letters telling them that the other had something very important to say and to meet in the bathroom after the buses had left.

Craig was walking down the hall when he saw Tweek disappear into the bathroom he smiled knowing that at least the letter truly was from the one he loved and not a cruel joke. As he walked him he saw Tweek standing by the mirrors looking away.

"T-tweekers?" Craig called sheepishly though he was a pansy now he was also a lot nicer because of it.

"Gah! Craig!" Tweek jumped twitching all over the place as usual.

"What did you need to tell me?" They both ask at the same time then pause looking at each other confused.

"Ok thats enough of that..." Kyle says as both he and Stan walk out of a stall. "Each of you have a secret and we know them."

Both boys backed up to the sinks afraid of what the larger boys might do.

"What do you want from us...?" Craig asked fearfully clinging to Tweek who was in return clinging to him.

"Ok Stan Craigs all yours I get the blonde." Kyle said as he and Stan pulled the boys appart and both went to work on them Stan lifting Craig up onto the sink and pinning him as he began to suck on his neck. Kyle had Tweeks arms pinned with one hand above his head as his other hand began groping the boy.

"Hey Kyle why not have him blow you I hear hes good at that!" Stan said jokingly which made Tweek blush as he was pushed down.

Neither boy was resisting much as Kyle had expected they were just horny little bottoms oblivious to the others needs but he and Stan would fix that.

"Go ahead slut you know what to do..." Kyle said motioning to the bulge in his pants.

Craig eyes locked on Tweek as he pulled down the red heads pants and took his throbbing member into his mouth he wasn't sure if he should cry or be horny but luckily Stan chose for him.

"Your turn!" He pulled Craig's pants down and flipped him over to begin giving him a reach around as he bent over the sink. "Mmm this ones very responsive they want it bad..." Stan said grinding against the smaller boy.

"Your not kidding Tweek can't get enough of me..." Kyle said as he moaned as Tweek deep throated him again.

"Kyle I think its time for step two." Stan said as he began to unfasten his own pants.

"I believe your right." Kyle agreed as they both began stripping they're respective prisoner and made them face each other.

"Aww don't be shy you both know you want to look..." Stan said evilly over Craig's shoulder.

Both boys were extremely thin and bottoms in every sense of the word and both were very obviously enjoying the treatment even if they didn't admit it

"Craig..." Tweek moaned gently looking at the other boys cock.

"Tweek...i'm sorry this is happening to you..." Craig was about to cry.

"Aww so cute kiss and make up." Kyle said pushing Tweek down onto his hands and knees as Stan did the same to Craig.

Both boys slowly crawled towards each other fearfully but before they could kiss both felt a sudden pressure and then pain both boys moaned and rested their heads against each other as the larger boys began thrusting into their cute bottoms.

"Tweek!" Craig moaned into the other boys neck as they tried to get closer to each other.

"Ngh Craig!" Tweek was shaking from the mixture of pleasure pain and the close proximity of a naked Craig.

Stan and Kyle began thrusting into the boys gently to let them adjust but they can only whole back those carnal urges for so long and soon began pounding the poor little boys as they moaned into each others shoulders.

"Hey sluts open your eyes! No shutting this out you're getting fucked your both little gay whores so kiss for your new masters!" Stan said as he began to really get into it.

The boys just stared at each other before they began passionately kissing each other as only two bottoms can. Stan slapped Craig's ass every so often pounding his 7 inch cock into the small boys poor bottom while Kyle leaned in over Tweek's smaller frame holding him tightly to keep him still and giving him a reach around as he gently fucked the boy with his 5 inch cock he had to admit being on top was exhausting he much prefered taking it from Stan he definitely wouldn't complain about that anymore.

"Ngh he's so tight and warm..." Stan moaned as he was getting closer to his climax.

"So is Tweek hmm I wonder how much more they can take of this?" Kyle asked as he too was getting close.

Tweek and Craig had almost completely tuned out Stan and Kyle they were in their own world of pleasure just the two of them being pounded over and over as they kissed.

"Ngh...Craig I love you!" Tweek squeaked out before coming all over the bathroom floor falling to the ground.

"Tweek...oh god...!" Craig barely moaned before coming as well and falling down.

But both boys weren't done yet Stan and Kyle were still pounding away every second past their limit was agonizingly pleasurable for the two bottoms. And soon they just felt a warm sensation fill them up before they passed out.

~later that night~

Craig woke up slowly in his own bed. Had it all been a dream? But then he saw poor little Tweek laying on his stomach next to him with cute tighty whiteys on with something written on them?

"_You're welcome" _Craig had to smile at this Stan and Kyle may have forced them but it hadn't been anything they didn't want and now he had a cute naked Tweek in his bed he owed them big time but for now...he was horribly sore...

The end XD I know it sucked it seemed better in my head I guess it is my first one its just for practice! DONT JUDGE ME! REVIEW PLS!


End file.
